Well, this is great
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: Some YouTubers have got in a predicament, they got transferred in the bodies of hetalia characters! How will they handle? The YouTuber's own themselves, and forgive me if they are OOC, and if any YouTuber is reading this, don't be offended, please.
1. Chapter 1

**-Marzia pov-**

I had nothing to do today.

There was literally nothing to do. The cable had been blown out, so the cable company were supposed to come in later today to fix it, Felix had gone out shopping for a new prop in one of his videos (I don't even question it anymore) , my Facebook and twitter was empty. Noone asked me any questions, nor did anyone comment on my page; which was strange.

I had friends, yes, but they were all busy with something; and I didn't really want to bug them for my own reasons. That was just plain selfish.

So, instead, I decided to look for anime's. I already watched a few; like 'Ouran High school Host Club', but I cant just keep re-watching them, I need a little bit of variety. I sat on my bed, my laptop on my lap, and my back pressed firmly against the pillows.

Opening a new tab, I quickly went to Google, and typed in 'Anime's to watch', many results came up, and I picked the first one. It was a strange website, as the desktop color was a deep purple, but three multi colored roses surrounded its boarders, with a small candle icon on the far top left, and in big bold letters, the title was on top of the screen;

"Anime to Live." I muttered the title quietly. It was a strange name for an anime website, but it was already listing off anime's to watch right away. Quietly browsing through the different titles, I found one that interested me slightly, it was called 'Hetalia', and it was about personified nations.

I clicked on the link, which opened up two new tabs, I raised an eyebrow and clicked on the first new tab.

The first tab was a full playlist of the episodes, from the first season to the fifth, pretty normal, then I opened up the second tab...

The second tab was strange, it held directions on 'being apart of this anime' with full step-by-step instructions on how to be in the anime you selected. My interested was peaked, and I scrolled down reading the instructions.

**_Step 1:_**

_Make sure to be alone in a room._

I glanced around me, noone was with me, not even Puga or Edgar, I kept reading.

**_Step 2:_**

_Grab a piece of paper and write the name of the anime you want to enter, as well as your name and friends names(If you want them to be included), and your purpose for being there._

Glancing at the bed stand beside me, I saw the notebook Felix used in 'Ducks' and grabbed it, opening it up to a blank page, I decided to amuse the person who wrote the page;

'I want to be in Hetalia as a nation;

CutiepieMarzia, Pewdiepie, TheRPGMinx, KrismPro, Cryaotic, CinnamontoastKen.'

_**Step 3:**_

_Assuming you wrote the paper in a notebook, place notebook under pillow._

I did as I was told.

**Step 4:**

_Watch the anime, and tomarrow you will find yourself in the anime._

I snorted, showing my disbelief, no way something like that would work, but I felt compelled to do so. I soon relized there was more to the page.

**_Commonaly asked questions:_**

**_Q.) Is this real?_**

**_A.) As real as the country your in._**

**_Q.) How long will this last?_**

**_A.) For two weeks, then you will wake up in your bed again, no time will pass in the real world._**

**_Q.) Can this be done more than once?_**

**_A.) Yes, but only after you returned to your world._**

**_Q.) How will I know where my friends are?_**

**_A.) You will be drawn to the person/people you wanted to travel with_**

It was strange, but I dismissed it immediately, and started watching the anime. The first episode opened up with a dusty blond man with blue eyes, and glasses talking.

"Dude, I think the world conference can convene..."


	2. Marzia's Awkaning

**-Marzia pov-**

When I woke up the next morning, my head was pounding. I didn't understand why, but I shot up n bed, clutching my head, groaning.

"Ow, fa male così tanto! Perché ti fa male?!" _(Ow, it hurts so much! Why do you hurt?!) _I reverted back to my native tounge, clutching my head slightly harder as I felt it begin to throb. I kept my eyes close, as though somehow that would ease my pain.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, and I opened my eyes...

I had no idea where I was.

The room I was in had stuffed animals almost everywhere, as well as many pictures along with a pink rug. The walls were painted a light crème color, and had slight painting decorations on it, as one had a painting of two flowers holding hands. Also, it had a large dresser(mirror included) on one side of the room. Overall, the room was really cute.

But it wasn't mine.

I walked over to a picture frame, trying to see if there was any details on where I am, but what I saw sort of shocked me.

On the picture was a blond, green eyed man with a rifle, standing next to him was a blond, also green eyed girl, who wore a bright red dress and had ribbons in her hair. But that isn't what shocked me, oh no, it was the fact that I recognized them.

They were from the anime Hetalia.

My eyes widened a bit and I placed a hand on my head. Brushing my hair with my fingers, I saw some blond, and I pulled it up enough for me to see, which was difficult as now my hair was short. It was blond.

I nearly screamed, but I bit my lip to stop myself, quickly rushing over to the mirror, I gasped at the sight.

I was now Lichtenstein.

I didn't hesitate to scream that time.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" _Excuse me for being scared when im in someone else's body in a fictional world, I doubt any of you would have reacted better._


	3. GUN!

**_-Marzia pov-_**

The bedroom door quickly opened , and a familiar man was holding a riffle, and wearing pink pajamas. His expression was feirce, and I couldnt help but cower slightly at the glare he was giving. Suddenly, his eyes flicked over to me, and he seemed to visibly relax, seeing I was not harmed, and walked over twords me.

"Liechtenstein...? Why were you screaming, you had me worried!" The Swiss aimed his gun down, and raised an eyebrow at me. I fidgited lightly, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I-um..." I hesitated, and kept fidgeting with my fingers. Who knew a man wearing pink could be so scary! Switzerland stood still, a curious expression on his face. I quickly thought of a lie:

"Im sorry Bruder, I saw a spider and I got scared..." I glanced at the ground, and played with the of the pajamas. I felt my face growing hot, and I couldnt tell if it was from embarrassment or fear.

"Its alright, just dont scare me like that again." Switzerland grabbed my hand, and brought me out of the room. " Let's go get some breakfast. " He said quietly, not bothering to look at me. HE FELL FOR IT?!

I had to wonder though,_ What will he do when he learns I'm not Liechtenstein?_I'm pretty sure that the color drained from my face. If I recall correctly, he shoots at anyone he doesn't like, and I took over the body of his sister, so will he shoot me? Jesus! This is hard to understand!

We soon arrived at the kitchen, and Swiss ( Im tired of calling him 'Switzerland') lead me to the table, as he started cooking breakfast. It really did smell good, but I wasnt in the mood to eat. I wasn't actually in the mood for talking either, so I sat still, staring at my hand, which rested on the table. I couldn't do anything... But could it be, this was just a dream? That I watched too much Hetalia?

I pinched my arm, and winced at the pain.

_Not a dream... Did.. did the website actually work?!_My eyes widened slightly. If that website actually worked, then everyone else was here too! But... how will I find them?

I small scowl crawled its way to my face, and to hide it, I buried my face into my hands. I suppose you could say I shut down. I didnt budge, I didnt think about anything, I just sat there, as if I was dead. It wasn't until I felt a nudge on my arm that I looked up. Swiss was holding a plate of flat fried potatoes* and eggs. Handing the plate to me, he walked away, probably occupied with something else. After all, he is a nation, I shouldn't be surprised.

I picked at the food. I didn't feel like eating, and besides, my stomach felt heavy with guilt. I brought my freinds into this world, and they all probably have no idea what to do! They can't die because they're nations now, sure, but that doesn't give me any less reason to panic! Sighing, I got up, and walked away from the table, my food barley touched, and explored the house.

* * *

I walked down the long corridors, and turned when the hallway would split in two. I did this for awhile, until I realised I was lost. Letting out a deep sigh, I looked around me.

_This is to be expected, I suppose, I just walked around, I never even had an official destination. _I closed my eyes in frustration, and continued to walk. I didn't even care where I was anymore, I just felt like walking. I continued like this for awhile, and it wasnt until I bumped into something that I finally opened my eyes.

And just my luck! It was Swiss!

"Liechtenstein, why are you walking around with your eyes close?" He raised an eyebrow as he helped me up. And although his voice was laced with brotherly concern, I couldnt help but eye the riffle that was strapped to his side.

"Just trying something, Felix said that If you lived somewhere long enough, you can know the whole layout eyes closed!" I gave an innocent smile, but cursed inside my head. I really shouldnt bring my freinds/ boyfriend into this! Swiss actually seemed a little mad when I said "Felix"

"He did, did he? Then Imthink Me and Feliks should have a 'talk' at the meeting today..." He cocked the gun, and I started panicking.

"No, no! Its fine! Promise!" Im not having anyone shot just because of my flubbup!

Swiss seemed to freeze, then he started talking again, more more camly; " We have to get ready, theres a world meeting today"

I sighed a small relief, noone will get shot! Hooray! But then i registered what he said... A world meeting. If i sign something with another country, I could possibly mess up Liechtenstein! Anime or not, these are people!

I felt a squeezing in my chest. The only good thing:

I could find my friends faster... assuming their not micronations.


	4. Cry wakes up

**-Cry pov-**

I felt like shit when I woke up.

It wasn't like I was shit faced, no, I don't recall having any drinks last night, but my head really hurted, like I was hung-over, I let out a small groan of irritation from this, and sat up in bed, only to find I wasn't in my room.

My room had pictures of myself and friends, and the occasional poster, with a dresser in the far corner, but this room was bare, only having a dresser and bed. Raising an eyebrow, I flung my feet to the side of my bed, and touched the cold floor. Getting up, I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

_What did I do last night?_ I thought to myself, running a hand through my hair.

I don't remember having any drinks, and I didn't get kidnapped, (As who would kidnap someone and place them in what looked like a guest room), so both of those were ruled out. Unless...

I glanced to the bed behind me, and saw no trace of another human being, I then looked down at myself, and finally realized I was NOT wearing the same clothes I went to bed with. Instead, I wore a white and navy blue hanbok. So, If im wrong, and DID get kidnapped, this person saw me naked. I blushed lightly at the thought.

_Did I get molested when I slept? _I rubbed my tired eyes, stressing thoughts kept entering my head as I glanced around the room once again. It doesn't look like any of my friends guest room, and I have been sleeping in them alot, seeing as I usually stay at one of their houses during the streams.

Anyway, I walked over to door, and silently poked my head out, I glanced down the long corridors, and a delicious scent hit my noise immediately. Taking a giant wiff, I felt my mouth water slightly. I quickly rubbed the slavia away with one of the oversized sleeves, then set out to find the source of the smell.

I took many twists and turns down the halls, and finally, I reached a kitchen. A man,-er- woman(?), was cooking. They too had oversized sleeves, but there's was rolled up to the shoulder, and (s)he had brown hair tied into a short ponytail. The... jesus, I cant tell the gender... 'it' was humming a song to itself, stirring something in a pot. Finally, it noticed me:

"Korea, what are you doing just standing there, aru?" _Jesus, even with the voice, I cant if its a boy or girl. And why is my name 'Korea'?  
_

"Nothing, dont worry, da ze." _What is 'da ze'.? And why did I feel the need to say it? _The uni (Fuck it, I dont know the gender) raised an eyebrow curiously, an stared at me, as if to look into my soul. I rubbed my neck nervously, and tried not to make eye contact.

"Aiya, you were planning to grope me again, weren't you? Really, you are easy to read, Korea!" The uni sighed, and turned back to stir the pot.

I, meanwhile, blushed to the roots of my hair. I know I can perverted, but I just wouldn't grope someone out of the blue! Anyway, im pretty sure this person has no boobs to grab!

"I was not going to, Aniki !" The last word came out of my mouth naturally, but I didnt know what it meant, but the uni seemed to accept it.

"Yeah right, aru. Here, sit down and eat" 'Aniki' handed me a bowl of what seemed to rice*, and pointed at the table that stood not so far away. I did as I was told,and started to eat. I didn't talk, but, that fucking rice was amazing! I wanted to eat it all in one gulp, but 'Aniki' was watching me, an eyebrow raised. I felt uncomfortable, even more-so when I registered our conversastion earlier.

He called me korea.

I do not know this... person

I dont know whats an 'Aniki' or 'da ze'.

No clue where I am.

I paused in eating for a second, and got an even stranger look from the uni. I didnt care, I was very much confused, then I realized... my voice sounded different. It didn't sound like me, and all I could think was 'what the fuck'. I started pondering things over, and the uni started talking.

"Korea, are you ok?" I glanced up to see 'Aniki' giving me a concerned look, I quickly waved it off.

"Yes, I'm fine, da ze" _No the fuck im not 'da ze!' _

"Are you sure? Your been acting strange, aru.." The uni placed a hand on my forehead. It was cute, he really cared.. but not for me, he cared about 'Korea', and I was sure no Korea. Hmm.. maybe they are gay lovers? Not that there's anything wrong with that... Oh wait, there is, im not his lover! And FUCK, it's on to me...!

"Like I said, I'm fine." _No... I would rather be fucked upside down right now..._

"Hmm... you better be, we have a world meeting tomorrow. " So he didn't care? Well, fuck the uni. Wait... 'WORLD MEETING?!' I cant handle that! I barley handle people in general! It's a miricale I cant to this person normally!

'Aniki' must have noticed my nervous face as he continued talking; "Aiya! Dont tell me you forget, aru! Its the only reason I let you sleep here!"

"Yes, I forgot" I lowered my head, as though I was ashamed, and I heard my voice crack ever-so slightly. Jesus, this uni is helping me lie to him!

"Alright... Just- hurry up and get ready!" The uni walked away from me, leaving me to my thoughts.

*In bathroom*

I opened the door to the bathroom cautiously, glancing around, I noticed how it had a Chinese theme, (which didn't come too much as a surprise as the uni seemed Chinese). I walked in slowly, not really wanting to be there, and finally, I glanced into the mirror. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming.

The face in the mirror was not my reflection. What wasbeing reflected looked like a boy around 17-20 years of age, had brown hair that parted in the middle that showed forehead, deep brown eyes, and a strange curl with... what was that? A face? How the hell would this curl have a face in it? I squinted into the mirror, my reflection did the same.

So.. I'm someone I never met before, and I have a curl with a face...

FUCKING FANTASTIC!

* * *

*** China made rice porridge, which, apparently, is a breakfast food in the south of china.**

**Also, i feel as though cry wouldnt be able to tell China's gender, and then China is voiced by a girl... Dub or sub... Well, thats great!**


	5. What is happening?

**-Krismpro pov-**

I first gained conscience when someone nudged me in the shoulder. My head was pounding, and I was in no mood to fuck around, so I naturally swatted their hand away, digging deeper into the sheets of my bed. Again, there was a nudge, and I growled in annoyance.

"Go away," I muttered, but the person kept nudging me, "Fuck off." The person stopped, and I had a few moments of sleep, until I was roughly pulled out of the bed, and splashed with water. I coughed, now slightly drowning in the liquid.

"The plane leaves in two hours, Italia, hurry up." I glanced up at the person, and glared. But holy shit, this guy was huge! He had piercing baby blue eyes with slick back blond hair. If I was anyone else, I probably would have flinched, but I stood my ground- well, sat my ground.

"Ve~ Fucker, " He seemed surprise by my language, but I honestly didn't care. He pushed me off the bed, then nearly drowned me, I don't have to give two shits about his feelings.

"What's with the language? Just hurry up and get dressed," He stopped the conversation before it could start and left the bedroom. I glared at the door that he left from, and started to stand up, only to notice how I was taller. Scratching my head, I walked twords the bathroom, which was attached to the bedroom. I gasped when I looked into the mirror.

It wasn't my reflection I was seeing, no, I saw a half naked boy with short auburn hair with a weird curl. The eyes, looked just like mine, however. There was a deep brown eye, while the other was blood red with the 'x' in the middle. I held up my right hand, the reflection did the same.

I did the most logical thing I could think of;

I punched a wall and cursed.

"Fuck, how the hell am I someone else?! And who the fuck was that man!?" I sat on the toilet and buried my head in my hands, processing everything. I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell, kick things, and hurt everyone in the house, but I knew I couldn't. Judging by the height and body build of this new body, I was a weakling! And then that blond man was huge! Finally, I felt dread wash over me as I realized something that made my brain hurt;

"Am I still a lesbian?" I muttered. Honestly, I still feel attracted to girls, but, I'm a guy now, so would I be straight? My body is that of a guy, but I have the mind and soul of a girl, so what would I be?

... Screw it, I'm bisexual now.

Having decided on my new 'sexuality', I started the bath. Once it was nearly filled to the top, I took off the underwear and entered said bath. I tried to clean my body, erm-_ the body_, but felt uncomfortable, and just sat there in the bath. I poured in body-wash, so bubbles were around me, but physically scrubbing? Out of the question.

* * *

I was done bathing, and put on a blue uniform that was already laid out for me. I ran down a set of stairs, only to bump into the tough guy. I fell down on my butt, hitting the stairs, while he seemed not to move an inch. I groaned lightly in pain, but the man didn't seem fazed.

"Are you ok, Italia?" He asked, holding out a hand for me to take. I took it, and grumbled a reply.

"Of course I am~" I lied. Truth be told, butt now hurts, but he didn't need to know that.

"That's good. Our plane is going to leave in a hour, so hurry up and grab your things. I don't want to be late again." _Where the fuck are we going exactly?_

"Ve~ Where are we going again?" I asked, tilting my head and closing my eyes- to add an innocent affect. The man didn't seem impressed in the slightest bit.

"The world meeting, dumbkof. It's in China's place this time." I nodded lightly.

"Ok! Do you think we can have pasta there?" _Why pasta? I didn't really mean to say that..._

"Well, we have to get ready first, don't we? Romano is already there with Spain." He sighed lightly, and it made me wonder why he was referring Spain as a person. I wanted to voice my question, but the way the man talked- it just seemed natural.

"Alright! Let's not keep Fratello and Big brother Spain waiting!" I couldn't stop the words from coming out, or the smile that plastered on my face. "Will we pick up Japan, too?" I had no control over my mouth.

"Nein, Japan has already left." I nodded in understanding.

"Ve~ I'll get my things ready!" I skipped away from him, and it felt like my body was steering itself. I couldn't control it.

...What is happening?


	6. Moving around

Hey, its me, Baileypuppylover.

So... kinda hard to admit, but also not hard to admit, but here we go; I'm changing my account.

Reason for the sudden change?

1.)My stories are a mess, they're all over the place, and I cant keep track of them.

2.)My spelling and grammar are horrible. I honestly don't proof read, nor did I ever had a proof read checker.

3.) My updates. FOr the love of JEsus almighty, I need to update more often.

4.) I lost interest in some of my stories/ I have too many ideas for my stories.

5.) I forgot my password, so I constantly have to use the 'forgot you password' button.

Believe me when I say I'm not quitting, oh no, not quitting. If anything, see it as renovation.

I'm moving my account as _Baileyhopper_. Essentially the same name, but just a different part.

Now, I'm not fully giving up my stories, more than likely I'm going to revise them and publishing them, and trust me when I say; I have allot of work to do. A majority of my stories come from me being a weeb in each fandom, and now that I'm older, and more mature,_who the hell am I kidding, I'm like still 9, _I want to revise them, make the chapters longer, and actually get my plot in order.

So, I hope you understand, and trust me, I'll do better.


End file.
